


The Chronicles of M. Stilinski (Stiles)

by XDX3XP



Series: The Unapologetic Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other characters are just mentioned, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDX3XP/pseuds/XDX3XP
Summary: This isn't a diary or journal per-say more of a log so to speak, as I happen to like the sound of "Log 000" than "Diary entry #" anyway this is a log of the people whom have changed me, M. Stilinski or as I prefer Stiles, in extraordinary ways.  I shall label this compilation of logs as "The Chronicles of M. Stilinski (Stiles)"--Note: this will probably be in only first person p.o.v. and the other characters in the relationship tagged will probably only in mentions.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be in only first person p.o.v. and the other characters in the relationship tagged will probably only in mentions.

_**M. Stilinski (Stiles)** _

Prologue

# Log 000,

##  **The Beginning of the End**

"Unapologetic Asshole" is clearly my type.

At first, I didn't even realize what it meant when I pursued Lydia even moreso when she was cruel to me, or that my heart skips a beat occasionally when fighting with Jackson.  Hell, even when Peter was being the menacing villain my heart raced.  I just put that time down to fear for Scott.

But now having added how hot and bothered I get when Derek or Erica man-handle me I've come to a different conclusion:  by that deduction it's obvious I have a type.  It's only my type isn't blonde hair, dark skin, or even a sexy accent.  It's an attitude that makes me giddy and excited.  It's like my pulse races up in anticipation of the chase.

~~Maybe Peter was right and I probably would've made a great wolf.~~

Whatever:  Ignore that.

Remember Peter is never right, because, being wrong is good for his ego.

 

Now, there are differences between "unapologetic assholes" and regular assholes.  Unapologetic assholes never put up a front: they don't discriminate and are just equal opportunity assholes.  Regular assholes are cruel to feel superior to others.

Examples of regular assholes include:  Scotty's dad Agent Fuckwad, Aiden, Jackson's dad, and Coach.  Those are just a few examples of the type of asshole I can't stand.


	2. Of Fire Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia Martin is gorgeous, bitchy, mean, a lie, and intelligent.
> 
> Lydia Martin was my crush, my love, and my teenage lust.
> 
> Lydia Martin is my friend.
> 
> Some of these things are lies some are truths.

_**M. Stilinski (Stiles)** _

Lydia Martin

#  Log 001,

##  **Of Fire Lilies**

The first thing that drew my attention to her was her hair; because, it reminded me of the fire lilies mom liked.   Around that time Mom started to get sick so I, being her adorable six year old son, started obsessing over finding things to make her happy.   Whether that was a drawing, some random/bizarre factoid, or flowers from her favorite market stall.   That's how I met Lyds you know? At that flower shop.

She was with her father, whom must’ve been getting apology flowers now that I think of it, and I wasn’t watching where I was going and ran into her.  A complete accident and next thing you know we were talking about the scientific names for the flowers and what they meant.  We had a good time, of course then her dad shooed me off like I was some form of hooligan.  The rest they say is history.  I didn’t see Lydia again until middle school and by then she perfected her ditzy ice queen mask and forsook her intelligence.

I mainly followed her around at first not because of a crush, but to see if Lyds still existed underneath her mask.  Or if her parents fighting had finally smothered her fire.  Of course it didn’t stay that way as I slowly fell for her, not due to her looks despite what anyone says, due to her mind and her passion that lay hidden behind a facade.  The facade slowly blended in with her original personality as she became sharper and harder due to her parents manipulations of her.

Nothing ever happened between us while we were in Beacon Hills as neither of us were whole while there.  I never knew it back then but we would try eventually.  When we both met sometime after college at a party I forgot the details of only that it was celebratory.  We tried to have a romantic relationship, but it never worked and instead we both agreed that staying friends was better in the end.

Man I never thought that passion I had for Lydia would change from a simmer to a slow warm flame of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've wrote a sex scene but I really can't understand the mechanics, because well I'm an non-sexual ace so its just always seemed gross and messy to me.
> 
> If anyone wants to use any ideas formed in my work they can I'd just appreciate a link to it so I can admire others work.
> 
> More of a reader than a writer anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm open to expanding this with characters from other verses if you send a recommendation I'll at least see if its viable and let you know if its not.


End file.
